1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device for operating a bicycle component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device that has a shift operating member with an adjustable rest position.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle, especially the bicycle control devices for performing shifting and braking operations.
Typically, bicycle shifters mechanically operate derailleurs via cables, while bicycle brake levers mechanically operate brake devices via cables. In either case, an operating force is typically applied by one of the rider's fingers to operate a control lever, which in turn transmitted the operating force to the drive component of a bicycle shifting mechanism by a cable that was fixed at one end to the control lever. Currently, many different types of control devices exist for performing shifting and braking operations.
Sometimes the bicycle shifter and the bicycle brake lever are combined as a single integrated unit, while other times they are separate individual units. In the case of road bikes with drop type handlebars, the bicycle shifter and the bicycle brake lever are often combined as a single integrated control device. In some cases, a braking function and a shifting function is performed by a single dual function lever, One example of this type of control device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,675 to Nagano (assigned to Shimano, Inc). More typically, one or two shift levers are provided in addition to the brake lever. One example of this type of control device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,683 to Romano (assigned to Campagnolo). While these types of control devices work well, it is desirable to provide a bicycle control (component actuating) device that is relatively easily to manufacture and that is relatively easily for a rider to operate. Depending on how a rider grips the handlebar, an ideal distance between the shift lever and the handlebar may change. For example, in the case of the drop type handlebar, when the rider grips the handlebar below the brake/shift control device, it is typically desirable to have the rest position of the shifter lever closer to the handlebar than when the rider grips the brake/shift control device from above.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle component actuating device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.